There have been many attempts to make a better soap containing bar that combines the beauty of transparency or translucency with an appropriate level of cleansing ability. Frequently, the concept of cleansing ability is associated with the quantity of lather obtained with the bar during the aqueous washing period. Such a bar should also be mild to the skin, have good rinsability and be able to deliver a fragrance to the bar user.
It has now been discovered that certain ranges and combination of soap, synthetic surfactant, water, lower monohydric alcohol, humectant, structurant and gellant can bring about an excellent combination of desirable characteristics.